


Crossroad Blues

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossroads, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Драко не ожидал, что демон будет выглядеть как Поттер, и это сбило его с толку. Это не та сделка, которую он хотел заключить.





	Crossroad Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossroad Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789466) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



> На русский название переводится как «Перепутье, где играет блюз».

— Малфой.

Он поворачивается, кое-как выбирается из грязи посреди дороги. Он не знает, тянуться ли к палочке или попытаться избавиться от улик — стряхнуть землю с рук и вести себя так, будто он имеет полное право быть здесь.

Когда-то это было легко. Теперь — не так уж и просто, особенно с Поттером, который просто стоит там, засунув руки в карманы, как будто Драко — ничто, даже не угроза.

Медленно, стараясь быть как можно более незаметным, он вытирает руки о штаны, втирая землю и мелкий гравий а ткань и кожу под ней. Он делает маленький шаг назад, ровно настолько, чтобы прикрыть ногой взрыхлённую землю, и пытается не думать о коробке, которую только что закопал. Он откашливается.

— Поттер, — говорит он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Поттер усмехается. Выглядит это как-то неправильно. Для начала, это улыбка, которую он никогда, никогда не направлял на Драко. Она предназначалась для Уизела и Грейнджер, а в последнее время всё чаще и чаще — для шестой Уизли. Но в отличие от тех улыбок, эта не бросается ему в глаза, и Драко чувствует, как по спине пробегает дрожь. Он знает ответ ещё до того, как его произносят.

— Ты пригласил меня, — говорит существо, похожее на Поттера, наклоняя голову и выглядя почти застенчивым, пока Драко не замечает красные-красные глаза, выглядывающие из-под ресниц вместо привычных зелёных. — Или ты не меня ждал?

У Драко сжимается желудок. Он чувствует себя настолько плохо, что у него возникает искушение трансгрессировать отсюда и забыть обо всём случившемся, но он знает, что если он это сделает, то существо последует за ним. Он сглатывает желчь, собирается с духом и выдавливает из себя неопределённый ответ:

— Я не ожидал, что демон будет выглядеть как... Так.

Демон пожимает плечами и бесцельно разводит руками.

— Мы стремимся угодить, — говорит он. — Только самое лучшее для наших клиентов.

« _Всё ради цели_ », — думает Драко и отталкивает эту мысль, прежде чем действительно отступить чуть назад.

Это, всё это, не случайность. Всё было спланировано до мельчайших деталей. Время, место, его точные требования, записанные на клочке бумаги, пока он, в конце концов, не выучил их наизусть. Отец всегда учил его быть очень осторожным при заключении контрактов, и Драко очень хорошо запомнил этот урок. Это урок возымел ещё большую ценность после того, как Тёмная Метка была начертана на его руке, и с тех пор, как он освободился от неё — не то, чтобы это было так уж давно, — он во всём искал скрытый смысл.

Демон, как он подозревает, знает об этом. Вот почему всё выглядит именно так. Он хочет, чтобы его сердце и разум мучались в агонии и он забыл всё, что планировал.

« _Как_ _бы_ _н_ е _так»._

Это может быть тело Поттера, но когда демон движется, он делает это не так, как Поттер. В этих движениях нет ничего от чуть ли не врождённой паранойи Поттера; слишком много людей, хотящих получить его себе, он встречал на своём пути. Демон же движется обходительно и слишком гладко. Его бёдра покачиваются при каждом шаге, и Драко не может отвести взгляд.

Он хотел — черт, он всё ещё хочет, — чтобы настоящий Поттер шёл так к нему, и это продолжается уже намного дольше, чем ему хочется признавать. Достаточно долго, чтобы продать за него душу. Достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что без этого этого никогда не случится. У него пересыхает в горле, когда он сглатывает, и он может поклясться, что на мгновение земля, где он закопал этот чёртов ящик, адски печёт у него под ногами.

Затем демон прижимается к нему; его руки на его бёдрах, а большие пальцы мягко скользят под ткань рубашки. Драко чувствует жар его тела и опаляющее дыхание, и ему думается, что он никогда ещё не ненавидел что-либо так сильно, как сейчас ненавидит это.

— Ну? — спрашивает демон ртом Поттера и голосом Поттера, а на губах Поттера появляется злая усмешка.

— Я хочу его, — говорит Драко. — Гарри Поттера. Мужчину, чьё тело ты занял, — демон улыбается, потому что уже знал это — и Драко знает, что он знал. Он знает о всех случаях, когда он ловил взглядом Поттера, улыбающегося Уизли, как влюблённый щеночек. О том, как это выражение, направленное на девушку, похоже на нож в сердце, _потому что она не единственная, кто любил тебя с детства_. Демон знает, что он живёт ради каждой улыбки или приветствия, когда они проходят мимо друг друга по коридорам Министерства, какими бы скучными или пресными они ни были. Он знает, что Поттер будет ждать его, чтобы доставить ему документы, когда он вернётся, и что, как и каждый раз до этого, Драко едва ли сможет остановить дрожь. Раньше, когда у него были деньги, имя и весь Слизерин, было намного легче прятаться. Теперь у него есть только тот факт, что он солгал, пытаясь спасти жизнь Поттера — и этот долг перед ним уже был погашен. — Я хочу, чтобы он любил меня, — продолжает он.

Демон издаёт жужжащий звук, как будто уже слышал всё это раньше, и его улыбка слегка подрагивает.

— Ты уверен? Десять лет Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-Который-Выжил и Повелителя Смерти, и твоя душа в Аду на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Это то, чего ты хочешь?

— Да, — отвечает Драко. Он подскакивает в спешке, и у него кружится голова, потому что он может поклясться, что забыл что-то.

Демон облизывает губы. Драко ощущает влагу на них, когда они скользят по его губам, чтобы скрепить сделку, и дрожь пробегает по его спине при мысли, что это _обещание_. И это _Поттер_. И он поднимает свои руки к бёдрам демона и притягивает его ближе; так близко, что кости берда вонзаются в его ладони и их тела плотно прижимаются друг к другу, и — на мгновение — мир сужается до вкуса серы во рту демона.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Поттер моргает зелёными глазами. Его губы распухли, и он улыбается ими, а взгляд его затуманен похотью. Вот тогда он и вспоминает.

Это было не то, о чём он хотел попросить.

— Драко?


End file.
